


Mistress

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, Sub!Gabriel, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hi! may I request a gabexreader oneshot where she gets jealous because someone is heavy flirting w gabe but he doesn't flirt back and then when they're back home some major smut with a dom!reader? I mean, they are at a bar or a club and maybe the bartender gets very flirty with him and yeah...Warnings: alcohol consumption, jealous!reader, dom!reader, sub!gabriel, female and male oral, unprotected sex, smut, praise!kink, Mistress!reader





	Mistress

Neon lights flashed around the hazy room and yet another song blasted throughout the club. You sat comfortable in a booth near the bar with Gabriel’s arm wrapped around your waist. He was finishing off a third Mudslide while you had empty glass in front of you. Once the last drop was gone, the archangel slid out from your booth.   
“Gonna get more drinks. Want another?” Gabriel asked, despite knowing you never refused more drink.  
“Sure.” You smiled at him, his bowlegged swagger as made his way to the counter. You admired his backside, loving how those jeans fit him so well.   
Gabriel could feel your lustful eyes from across the room as he placed his order. The good looking bartender was fast with going over to him. If the archangel wasn’t so in love with you, perhaps he would’ve taken her home after flirting with her for a bit.   
“What can I get for you cutie?” Her eyes roamed his figure, making him feel slightly self conscious.   
“I think I’ll try a naughty angel.” Gabriel smirked at that one. “And a white russian.”   
“Got a sweet tooth, huh?” The bartender made no attempt to make the drinks as she leaned closer to Gabriel. “I’m pretty sweet you know? If you ever want a taste….” She bit her lower lip, batting her eyelashes.  
Gabriel’s face hardened as he started to tap his foot impatiently. “Look, if I could get those drinks that would be great.”   
“Ok. I get it. But if you change your mind...” She flashed him a smile, twisting a lock of her hair between her fingers.   
You watched from the booth, catching glances of her poorly dyed hair being spun around her finger like an ignorant bimbo, and you felt the twinge in your chest. All thoughts of drinks were instantly abandoned in an insatiable need to claim what was yours.  
Gabriel opened his mouth to respond that he had a girlfriend, but then the lady turned away grabbing some glasses. “Two drinks for the panty dropper.” She set a glass for each in front of the archangel as she started mixing the alcohol. “Don’t forget my offer.”  
“I’m good. I hav–”  
“Gabe.” You purred, sliding a hand up his arm. “You can forget those drinks.” You shot a glare at the bartender before turning back to your boyfriend. “I’ve decided that I’m thirsty for something else this evening.” You smiled, brushing some of his hair back.   
Gabriel shivered under your touch, knowing full well what you meant. “Uh….um….yep...yeah…”   
“Come on.” You grabbed his hand as he kept stuttering, loving the way that you could turn a powerful archangel into nothing but a melted pool of arousal. Walking outside into the empty parking lot you smiled over at your boyfriend. “Fly us home, little angel.” The sound of the club was replaced with the silence of the hallway outside your apartment. Instead of verbally praising him, you shoved him back against your apartment door. Your lips brushed over his, tracing the outline of them with your tongue. He still tasted like chocolate and liquor. A low whine escaped Gabriel as he grasped your hips, pressing you against him. “We should go inside.” You looked over his shoulder at the door. You weren’t in the mood to share him tonight. “Come on.” You forced him back through the door once it swung open.   
The second the door was closed Gabriel was on you. His lips attacked your throat, nipping at any exposed skin. You let him have a moment before grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulled him away. “Not tonight.” You smirked, running your other hand over his body. His erection strained in his jeans, making him hitch his breath as your fingers ghosted over it. “You’re mine.” You kissed along his jawline, sucking every so often. Gabriel always looked so good marked up. No one ever dared to flirt with him when your claim graced his skin.  
Before Gabriel got too overwhelmed by your touches you pulled back. Tugging on his shirt you lead him to your shared bedroom. “You are to call me Mistress tonight.” You inform him, sitting on the edge of the bed and forcing him to stand before you as if on display.  
You watched Gabriel loosen his shoulders, finding his subspace. “Yes, Mistress.” He nodded after a moment, ducking his head down in submission.   
“Remember your colors?”  
“Red for stop. Yellow for slow. Green for good.” Gabriel recited, standing still.   
“Good angel. And what color are you now?”   
“Green, Mistress.”  
Those words never failed to arouse you. “You’re so good for me.” You praised him. “I want you to strip for me, angel.”  
Gabriel unbuttoned his shirt slowly, dragging it out a little for you. You eyed how his fingers moved, thinking about how they felt in you. He quickly shuffled out of his pants and underwear as his excitement got the best of him. His hard erection stood proudly, making you want to sink to your knees. However, you restrained yourself, getting off the bed to stand beside him.  
“I can’t wait to taste you.” You nibbled his earlobe as you spoke. “But, first…get on the bed for me. Lay down with your hands to your side.”  
“Yes, Mistress.” Gabriel murmured.   
Once he had positioned himself, prone to your gaze on the bed. You ran your fingers over your body, letting him have a little show. Gabriel let out a whine as you cupped your breasts before slowly pulling the zipper to your dress down. It dropped to the floor with little help and then you stepped out of it, kicking off your shoes with it. “I want you to make me cum with that wicked tongue of yours.” You breathed out as you unclipped your bra. “But no touching. Think you can do that my sweet angel?”   
“Y-yes.” Gabriel shivered as you tossed your ruined panties across the room.  
“Yes, what?” You crawled up the bed to his face.   
His whiskey colored eyes were almost completely replaced by his pupils. “Yes, M-mistress.”   
“Good, angel.” You purred, settling your core above his face. “Now make me cum.”  
Gabriel answered by burying his face into your core, nuzzling his nose against your clit. Your hands grabbed onto the headboard in surprise at the pleasure. Light kisses coated your inner thighs, teasing around your entrance. Your hips grinded on their own, searching for more. Just as you were about to say something, Gabriel sucked your clit hard. Intense pleasure ran through your body, making your knees weak. “Oh fuck, Gabe. So good for me.” You moaned out, raking your nails through his hair.   
Suddenly his nose was putting pressure on your clit as his tongue darted in and out of your opening. He slowly coaxed you to climax, tongue working in diligently. Cries flew from your lips as your grip tightened on the headboard, hips jerking in response to his talent.   
Your walls clenched down as you came. “Gabriel!” You quaked as your orgasm took hold, spots invading your vision. Everything was over sensitive, letting you feel Gabriel lick up your mess greedily. It was almost too much as you rode out your high.  
As the haze cleared you moved to straddle Gabriel, letting yourself recover. Gabriel panted with you, mouth and chin covered in your slick. Without even thinking you leaned down, helping him lick it up. Kisses were shared before you sat back up, admiring his toned chest. “Who would have known the most prolific messenger angel of all time would be so skilled with his mouth. Color?”  
“Don’t worry about me, Mistress.” His blissful expression really said it all, but you wanted to make sure. “Green.”  
“Good, cause I think someone deserves a reward.” Gabriel’s eyes lit up at your words, smiling as you moved down the mattress. His dick was leaking precum with passion, twitching under your hungry gaze. Getting into a comfortable position you knelt between his legs.  
You hear him let out a gasp as you run your tongue up his shaft, following a vein. You love the way he trembles at your touch, how easy it is for the archangel to be at your mercy. As you kiss his tip your hands massage his balls in a steady rhythm. The taste of his precum coats your tongue as you start to take his long length into your mouth.  
“Y/N–Mistress!” Gabriel struggled to keeps his hands to his side. It has been killing him since he made you cum, but now you really noticed it.   
“You’re so good for me.” You praised before bobbing your head on his length. You knew he was getting close by the way his mouth was open and his eyes had a slight shine to them. Before he could finish you pulled away, letting out a pop sound.  
“Mistre–” Gabriel whined.  
“Shh..” You comforted him, placing a hand on his chest. “I want you to cum inside me, angel. Think you can handle it? Just a little bit more?”  
Instead of verbally saying anything Gabriel grabbed you by your thighs. You opened your mouth to protest as you were in charge, but it was hard to argue when he slid you down on his cock. Both of you let out a moan at the feeling, his large dick fitting perfectly inside your wet core.  
“Fuck. You’re so big.” You couldn’t help but clench down.  
“It’s all for you.” Gabriel grunted. “You’re the only one who can get me this way.”  
“Not some skank?” You scowled, thinking back to the club.  
“Only you, Mistress. I love you.” He snapped his hips upward, making you remember where you were.   
“I love you too, angel.” You smiled down at him, rolling your hips. “You can touch me.”  
Gabriel’s hand immediately went to your breasts, his thumbs brushing your hardened nipples. Closing your eyes, you let yourself get lost in the feeling.   
Putting your hands on his chest to help ground yourself, you rode Gabriel faster. His cock was hitting your g-spot over and over as one of his fingers circled your clit. “Gabriel!” You cried out, knowing you were close. “Cum with me.” Gabriel responded with matching your rhythm, chasing after his own release.   
“Y/N! Mistress!” He shouted, spilling himself inside of you.  
Feeling the heat of his release inside you pushed you over the edge, spasming around him. “Gabriel!” You kept your hips moving, milking your climaxes for as long as you could. The warmth inside of you slowly faded, leaving you sated. You took a few moments to breath before heading to the bathroom to grab a warm washrag. You felt Gabriel’s whiskey eyes on you as you returned, cleaning up some of the mess.  
“You know I could snap my fingers, right?”  
“Yeah, but...sometimes I like taking care of you.” You smiled, cleaning the archangel up. “Color?”  
“Father fucking green.” Gabriel relaxed in the bed, curling up.   
“You were great.” You threw the washrag away before climbing into bed. “Need anything?”  
“Cuddle?” Gabriel whispered, still slightly in his subspace.  
“Of course, angel.” You cuddled up to his side, putting an arm around him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Gabriel murmured, closing his eyes. “Also, you’re hot when you get jealous.”  
“At least I don’t get murderous.” You giggled, remembering the time a man hit on you at a bar. Gabriel was getting a game of pool ready and you had gone to get the drinks. The guy couldn’t take no for an answer and Gabriel couldn’t just let you handle it.  
“He had it coming.”  
“Of course, Gabe. Of course.” You rolled your eyes, snuggling into your boyfriend’s warmth.


End file.
